


Heat Haze

by Lyrstzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Fantasy, M/M, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron finally gets the SG-1 gang together, and he's really thrilled. But then things go a bit wrong, and he has to wonder about all those <i>other</i> stories he's heard about SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ana's [Icon Exchange Challenge](http://ana-grrl.livejournal.com/34161.html?thread=479089#t479089). Set relatively soon after the episode "Beachead". For your envisioning ease, I am writing Teal'c in that black vest he's taken to wearing lately without a shirt underneath. Also, the poem I mention is [Ozymandias](http://www.savagenet.com/oz/Oz/), by Percy Bysshe Shelley. Oh, and I sneaked in a bonus nod to _Firefly_, too.

P3X-342 was a pretty harsh place, all things considered. The wide, cloudless sky was bleached nearly bone-white at the heat of the day, and no living creature stirred across the vast expanses of burning golden sand that stretched around the stargate on all sides off into the shimmering waver of the horizon.

There was something about the way that the sunlight seemed to soak into his skin that made Cameron imagine it was filling up all the pores in his flesh. It had a honeyed, golden quality to it that Carter had explained with a lot of long words about the atmosphere and equatorial angles that Cameron had vaguely understood to mean that it was nothing he needed to be concerned about.

He thought he kept his face mostly serious, but maybe not, because every time he stood still, he found himself bouncing on the balls of his feet just a little. Yeah, maybe it was a bit weird to be excited about traipsing around in an alien desert looking for evidence of an Ori presence on the rumor of a rumor that they might have been here, but hey, this was traipsing around in the desert with _SG-1_, and that wasn't old at all yet. Cameron had a sneaking suspicion that he probably still looked like a kid on a field trip.

Off to Cameron's right, Daniel cast an interested eye over a single tumbled statue which sprawled its vast and fractured bulk across the sand, the features eroded to a vague suggestion of humanity. "Could I just...?" And he was already headed over to raise a hand to trace the writing on the plinth on which the figure must once have stood.

Cameron pointed at one of the few high, rolling dunes that varied the sere landscape. "Why don't you two check and see if there's anything interesting over in that direction; I can keep an eye on our good Doctor Jackson."

Carter flicked an indulgent half-smile at Daniel's back. "Will do. Remind him to drink some water now and again."

She and Teal'c moved off in long, ground-eating strides that somehow seemed perfectly matched even though their legs were different lengths. Cameron watched them until they disappeared over the rise, wondering how they managed that. How long would it take him to hit that same groove, to look like he fit seamlessly into their unit?

Cameron turned back around when a soft, wry half-chuckle huffed out under Daniel's breath as his fingers rubbed across the stone.

"Something?" Cameron peered over Daniel's shoulder at the unfamiliar swoop and curl of the carved words on the plinth.

"Just Ozymandias. 'Look on my works ye mighty and despair.' Well, this says tremble, actually, but otherwise..." Daniel trailed off abstractedly, his eyes avidly following the script further.

"But nothing about the Ancients or anything?"

Daniel sighed, his shoulders hitching restlessly. "I used to think that when we defeated the Goa'uld I'd finally have time to _study_ the cultures we encountered, instead of giving them each a perfunctory glance just to see if they have anything we can _use_." His mouth extruded the word 'use' as if it tasted bitter.

Cameron patted his back sympathetically. "Once we defeat the Ori we can come back and you can study as long as you want. Promise."

The corner of Daniel's mouth canted up in a lopsided grin. "Jack would have said maybe losing to the Ori might be more fun."

Cameron shook his head and grinned back. "Can't love how smart my people are without expecting 'em to act it. You can play 'round the decay of that colossal wreck' to your heart's content just as soon as this war's over."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. "And you know a poem. And you _admit_ it." He didn't say that Jack wouldn't have done that either, but Cameron heard it anyway.

Cameron couldn't help smirking just a little. "Yes, I've read a poem. Try not to faint."

Abruptly, the radio on Cameron's shoulder hissed and spoke in Teal'c's voice. "Colonel Mitchell, we have located a camp belonging to the indigenous people over the rise to the southwest. They appear to be non-threatening."

"We're on our way." Cameron put a hand on Daniel's back and began to steer him off toward the southwest. Daniel's head was the last thing to turn away.

On the other side of the rise, a score of white pavilions offered shade, and perhaps twice that many sand-colored tents clustered in a wide, loose circle around them. A knot of people gathered at the nearest edge of the camp; they seemed to be mostly dressed from head to toe in flowing white robes, though there was a handful of figures clad in other colors mixed in amongst the crowd.

The natives probably were non-threatening, but their faces were covered completely by brightly patterned veils of translucent silk-like material which fluttered in the faint breeze, and the faceless effect left Cameron just a bit uncertain and discomfited. Their voices were murmur-soft, heavy with rounded vowels, and bare of any emotion that he could discern.

As he and Daniel drew closer, Cameron could tell that Teal'c was frowning and haltingly speaking to a bent figure at the forefront of the group, who was swathed from head to toe in a flowing red garment and carrying a gnarled staff.

"That's sort of proto-Bantu!" Daniel perked right up and spilled over in a burble of mellifluous words, and instantly he was the center of attention.

Cameron shifted his weight from foot to foot unobtrusively, watching Daniel's face and the body language of the strangers closely.

After a few long exchanges, the red robed figure lifted a hand, and new people hurried from the tents behind her bearing trays.

Daniel waved a hand between his team and the figure. "This is the tribe's Matriarch, Dossuyeaah. She says we're welcome here in their camp, and she offers us her tribe's hospitality." Daniel cast a glance backwards. "I think we need to accept. I'm getting the impression that she won't talk to us about anything much until we do. Anyway, it sounds like a pretty standard ritual of conferring guest-right."

"Okay," Cameron shrugged as a small bowl, which contained something flaky and pastry-like resting on a bed of dried fruit, was pushed into his hands. "I can eat cake for the greater good."

He took a cautious taste, discovered that it reminded him a bit of baklava, and finished off the rest in a single bite. "Hey, tell the lady thanks, Jackson. This is pretty good." He chewed on a piece of the dried fruit as he glanced left—Carter licked her fingers, all of her share gone, too—and right—Teal'c had nibbled politely at the edge of his cake and returned it to its bowl.

"Here, if you're not gonna eat that..." Cameron reached over toward Teal'c's bowl. Teal'c shot him a sideways glance, but seemed unperturbed as Cameron nimbly plucked the cake away and popped it into his own mouth.

Suddenly, the Matriarch's staff raised, pointing at Cameron accusingly, and the calm valleys of her vowels sharpened startlingly with obvious anger. Large men robed in pale yellow appeared to either side of her and barked out something that sounded aggressive.

"Hey, now!" Cameron held out his gun-less hand placatingly. "Easy, boys—you kiss your Matriarch with those mouths? Um, Jackson?"

But Daniel's hands were also already raised reassuringly, and words were rolling glibly off of his tongue.

"I can gather that the action of eating the offering meant for me is an offense to their customs," Teal'c murmured quietly. "I'm afraid I cannot follow beyond that. This tongue is only somewhat similar to one that I know."

"Yeah. I kind of guessed that's what set them off." Cameron sighed and suppressed the urge to whack himself in the head with the butt of his gun. Yes, he was off to a _fine_ start as a member of SG-1.

The thought must have shown a little on his face, because Carter shifted slightly closer and offered, "I'm sure Daniel can get it under control."

The Matriarch uttered what sounded to Cameron like a single long word, and turned on her heel in a swirl of red to stalk off toward the largest tent.

"Eventually," Carter added in a staunchly cheerful tone.

Daniel turned to Cameron, his voice ostentatiously calm and easy, one eye still on the yellow-robed men. "I think I can fix this, but it might be better if Teal'c and I go after her by ourselves while you and Sam wait here."

Cameron jerked his head into a nod, and he watched them go with a leaden sinking in his belly.

And it wasn't like Cameron didn't have a world of faith in Daniel's judgement—because, god, it was _Daniel Jackson_, and maybe it was a little fanboy-ish, but Cameron had read all the mission reports and could have listed off every time that Jackson's judgement had saved the whole damn galaxy—but if he got Jackson and Teal'c killed by angry natives on one of his first missions? That was really just unthinkably awful, even without factoring in the horror of eventually having to tell General O'Neill.

The minutes dragged by with quiet relentlessness, and the natives gradually moved off to sprawl languidly in small groups beneath the shade of the pavilions. It made Cameron more than a little twitchy that he could not see their eyes, their expressions. He shifted restlessly, digging a hole in the sand with one booted foot.

"I don't think the Ori are hiding underground." Beside him, Sam nodded downwards at the sliding progress of the sand around Cameron's foot.

Cameron snorted faintly. "You never know. Sneaky bastards." He glanced up at the hidden faces that might be looking back at him, and the nape of his neck itched. He was uncomfortably conscious of the sweat which prickled at his back. "Teal'c and Daniel have been gone for a while now."

Sam surveyed the whole camp with a long, assessing look. "I wouldn't worry just yet. These people seem fairly relaxed."

"Yeah, but that's what they always want you to think, isn't it? Right up until they bring out the blood-soaked altar and start babbling about appeasing their angry gods." Cameron pushed harder at the sand with his toes, and tried not to worry.

Sam tilted her head in that way she had that meant she thought she was about to say something reassuring, but really wasn't. "That actually doesn't happen all _that_ often. Not more than a couple of times a month, anyway." She made a whisking gesture with one hand, as if this was negligible. "When you've got a little more off-world experience under your belt, that kind of thing will come to feel pretty routine."

Cameron couldn't help grinning at her just a little. "I'm gonna get blasé about being a prospective human sacrifice?"

He was pretty sure her eyes sparkled back at him just a bit from behind her sunglasses. "Sure. It'll get to be very been-there-done-that after the first dozen times or so."

Cameron scuffed a hand through his sweaty hair and pushed his own sunglasses further up his nose. "Thanks, I feel so much better now." He blinked a little, surprised to discover that there was no wry sarcasm in his voice at all.

She waved a still slightly honey-sheened palm graciously at him. "Anytime." After a long pause, she added, "You're doing fine, you know. Really."

Cameron turned his head to beam warmly at her, groping for words to encompass the bright, swelling feeling his chest so that she'd understand how much it meant to him to do this right, to be worthy of his new team. "Thanks. I really...that means a lot." It wasn't anywhere like near enough, but Sam's eyes shone with understanding, and Cameron hoped she knew what he'd meant.

Carter's gaze tracked to the side slightly, re-focusing in the distance. A tension in her that Cameron could feel echoed in the muscles of his own back and chest suddenly drained away. He could feel some of his own unease melting down his shoulders and out through his fingertips in response, leaving a sharp sense of satisfaction that he'd attuned himself so well to her frequency. He knew before he turned his head to see what she'd spotted that it would be Teal'c and Daniel returning.

Cameron warily eyed their expressions, which seemed calm but serious. "How goes it?"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a long, silent look with each other.

Finally, as if by tacit agreement, Teal'c answered, "You have offended against their customs. To take food from the mouth of another is the height of rudeness and disrespect in their culture. It means that the offender must offer the gratification of his mouth to the one he has offended."

Which couldn't possibly mean anything like it sounded, because Cameron was sure _those_ stories had to just be myths. "What?"

Teal'c tilted his head and lifted a brow slightly. "I believe you would say that you must now blow me."

"_What?!_"

"In the center of camp, so that all may bear witness to your penance."

"Are you seriously telling me that I...? That we...?" Cameron's eyes felt like they might actually come lose from their sockets, and those stories were sure sounding a lot more plausible _now_.

"If you are unfamiliar with the act, I am prepared to instruct you as you proceed."

"You don't teach your grandma to suck eggs, Teal'c!" Cameron shot back before he could think better of it, oddly stung.

Teal'c's eyebrow arched higher. "I do not believe that sucking eggs will quite have prepared you for—"

Cameron cut him off, suddenly sure that he really couldn't listen to the end of that sentence. "It's a figure of speech!"

"Ah." Teal'c waved toward his feet. "I suggest you use a mat for your knees. The sand is quite hot." Teal'c looked expectantly at Cameron, waiting.

Cameron swallowed, staring. Oh, he'd looked before, he could admit that in the privacy of his own skull, but now... Teal'c's skin glowed in the blazing sunshine with a burnished radiance. The corded muscles of his shoulders, framing the dark vest that outlined entirely too much of Teal'c's chest, gleamed with a faint sheen of sweat. What would it be like to kneel in the sand in front of him? What would it be like for Cameron to press his heated face against the coarse cloth of those pants, to tear them open to reveal more shining skin and tense muscle?

Cameron would want to tease, to add some artistic flourishes, but he'd be too eager to wait. As soon as he got a hand around Teal'c's stiffening cock, he'd be unable to keep from pushing his mouth down on it with raw enthusiasm, lashing it with his tongue and desperately sucking it to full hardness with shamelessly wet sounds. He imagined the taste, something like what he was used to, but overlaid with a flavor that matched the sharp ozone-like scent he'd smelled on Teal'c when they sparred together.

He could almost feel it. The unyielding flesh of Teal'c's hips would be barely dinted by Cameron's fiercely clutching fingers. Teal'c would stand with his feet planted, impassive, stoic, immoveable—at first. What would it take to make him gasp, make him moan? What would it take to make him buck into Cameron's mouth with abandon, make him seize Cameron's head in the span of his large hands and master rhythm and depth to his own satisfaction?

Cameron could imagine his mouth stretched around Teal'c's cock, his throat swallowing convulsively at the swollen, slick head as his tongue took the thundering pulse of the vein beneath it. His nose would press against Teal'c's belly, maybe, and might even nudge at the old ridge of the symbiote womb that lay hidden there. His rhythm would falter a little, and he'd gasp wetly around the cock in his mouth, feeling Teal'c stifle a jolt as cool air whistled around his sensitive flesh. Cameron would raise his eyes in that pause, and find the gleam of Teal'c's lidded, burning gaze staring back at him from above. The glint of the golden sigil on Teal'c's brow would wink exotically, underscoring for Cameron that while this might seem familiar, it wasn't entirely like anything he'd ever done before.

He'd press his nose firmly against that seam in Teal'c's skin, suddenly giddy and undaunted, and he'd watch as Teal'c's eyes closed and the thick tendons on his neck sprung sharply into relief. There'd be a throaty growl that Cameron would be able to feel faintly through his lips, possibly even a choked murmur in Teal'c's own tongue. And then Cameron would hold his breath and swallow deep and hard, pulling Teal'c as far within himself as possible. He'd feel the pulsing rush in the back of his throat, and a little of that salty bitterness would wander forward to paint his eager, searching tongue. He'd suck until the last of the tremors in the muscles beneath his greedy hands faded into the tiniest of butterfly shivers, and then he'd press lazy, biting kisses into the juncture of Teal'c's groin and hip, and those large hands would wrap over Cameron's shoulders with a slight kneading stroke.

...and then he'd hear Daniel's coughing fit and Sam's aggressively casual throat-clearing, and fuck, probably the natives' clapping. Assuming that they clapped to show appreciation here. Because yeah, his libido seemed to have sort of overlooked the 'in the middle of the camp' part. Cameron was suddenly grateful for the blistering heat, because he was pretty sure that he was thoroughly flushed, and it was good to have an excuse. And how the hell long had he been standing here—eyes wide, jaw soft and slack—staring at Teal'c? Crap.

"Um, I think he's had enough, Teal'c." Daniel's voice sounded gentle, and maybe even a little concerned.

One of Teal'c's eyebrows slanted eloquently, and the corner of his full lips curled ever so faintly.

Cameron carefully looked away from Teal'c, tried to re-start his brain, and frowned at Daniel and Carter instead. He waved a hand around as if to indicate the entire camp. "What, this is some mess with the new guy thing?"

"Most close-knit groups have some sort of uncomfortable rite of passage." Daniel patted Cameron's shoulder sympathetically. "You should hear what they did to Jonas Quinn."

But Cameron found himself frowning just a bit more at that, because he didn't want to be Jonas Quinn, be the placeholder, even if the guy had been brilliant and brave and had done plenty of good. He wanted to have a place with these people that was all his own. "Does this make me officially one of the gang, then?"

"Absolutely. Just as soon as you get the tattoo," Sam replied with such solemnity that he almost believed her.

"Funny. I knew I was joining the sharpest crew in the galaxy, but I never guessed that it'd also be an interplanetary comedy troupe."

"Oh, didn't Jack mention that?" Daniel asked with what sounded like polite interest.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Strangely, no."

"Well, you know how he hates to write memos," Carter remarked aside to Daniel, leaning against his shoulder in companionable solidarity.

"Right, of course." Daniel nodded back at her.

Cameron shook his head at them and cuffed lightly at Daniel's shoulder. "So, what did they _really_ say?"

Daniel smiled brightly. "Actually, we managed to smooth things over. The Matriarch says to tell you that you have the manners of a barbarian, but we convinced her that you just don't know any better. Teal'c may have suggested that you were raised by wolves."

"Wolves." Cameron rolled his eyes again, but couldn't quite manage looking at Teal'c directly yet. "Thanks. I think. My Aunt Emma always said my table manners would get me into trouble someday. Good thing this is classified, or she'd be saying 'I told you so' until the cows come home."

"Their visitor was not a Prior from what we could determine. I believe him to be a more commonplace zealot preacher," Teal'c interjected.

Daniel nodded. "There are a number of those traveling the gate system. This one was apparently preaching an animist theology, which doesn't sound like the Ori at all."

"And that's all she wrote." Cameron took in each of his team with a glance, even Teal'c, but there didn't seem to be any objections. "Okay. Let's head on home."

They trudged through the muffling weight of sand back to the stargate, the sun beating down on their heads with almost palpable force. Carter and Daniel drew ahead, leaving Teal'c to stride silently beside Cameron. The weight of his presence at Cameron's side was magnetic.

"If you were overly discomfited by our gambit, I must apologize, Colonel Mitchell," he offered quietly after a while.

"Don't worry about it, T." Cameron flashed a slightly wild grin, feeling a little reckless and dizzy with the heat. "I'm just not so much of an exhibitionist."

Teal'c started to incline his head in acknowledgment, then paused thoughtfully. He cocked his head and regarded Cameron consideringly. "Indeed. I shall have to remember that." His voice husked even lower than usual.

Cameron's grin widened even further. "You do that. For next time," he added, just to see the glint in Teal'c's eyes as they dropped briefly to his smiling mouth.


End file.
